


What We Have Together

by Puckurt70



Category: Angel: the Series, Dark Shadows (1966), Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, High School Musical (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Extended Families, F/M, Family Secrets, M/M, Missing Persons, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puckurt70/pseuds/Puckurt70
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst researching her family tree Lily Luna Potter finds a family secret that will set in motion a trip around the world on the hunt for family once thought dead and family that should not even be thought of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The clouds were dark and snow laden, the bitter cold wind whipped around the darkened figure standing on the snow encrusted knoll. The figure was wearing an ermine trimmed cloak and in their hand was held a solitary calla lily. Due to the shape of the cloak a person could not tell if the lone figure was male or female but that was inconsequential as the person was standing over a grave that had fallen into disrepair. One would wonder why this mysterious person was standing over such an overgrown grave, but one was only to look down on the inscription to see who was buried there:

 

 **  
_Lily Marie Potter_   
**

**  
_Beloved Wife & Mother _   
**

**  
_Taken from us too young_   
**

**  
_  
_   
**

Beside her was a vacant plot where her husband James was to be buried but his body was never retrieved from that fateful night. It was missing before the aurors could collect it. A solitary tear drops from the strangers’ eye as they wept for the travesty that had befell there two lovers. A quick whip out of their sleeve, a highly polished wand is produced and proceeds to write underneath the epitaph in a delicate flourish, **_Beloved sister separated from her true family_** , and no sooner was it written than the mysterious stranger apparated away.


	2. Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all begins.......

 

 **Chapter 1**

 **Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?**

 **  
**

** 12 Grimmauld Place, London **

**   
**

If you were to walk down Grimmauld Place you would barely notice the jump in numbers from 11 to 13, but to those in the know wouldn’t bat an eyelid for a 12 Grimmauld Place lived the most happiest of families.

“Father” yelled a young teen from upstairs

“Yes James” replied his father

“Could you come here and help me with some of my homework” Pleaded the young boy.

“Be right there son, by the way where are your siblings?” his father asked

“Um I think the twins are in the attic and Lily is in the library. Why, do you want me to get them father?” James retorted

“No that’s fine, give me a minute and I will be up to help you out.” Smiled his father whilst he shook his head

James looked at his potions homework. Potions was his favourite subject at school but this one potion was giving him so much grief that he needed to call in the big guns and this meant his father.

A knock on the door broke the concentration of the 15 year old “Yes just a minute “ James huffed. He opens the door and see’s his father there with a grin on his face.

“So young man what do you need help with?” his father asked

“Father I am trying to make the Felix Felicis Potion and I think the colouring is all wrong, could you please check it for me to see if it looks ok?” the young boy pleaded.

His father walked over to the cauldron, “Hmmm have you stirred it 27 times counter clockwise?”

“Yes Father but I think the golden colour looks more brass like than golden, what do u think? James said looking at the cauldron with his father.

“No the colour is perfect, well done James that looks perfect now stopper it in to the crystal vials and write up your conclusion” The man says as he hugs his son, whilst emitting a proud smile.

“Hm Hm, excuse me Mister Potter but what are you doing helping that child for Hm Hm?” came a voice laced with humour from the doorway.

The father and son look at the new arrival with such love in their eyes as they both leap for the person in the doorway.

“Come here and give me a hug you two. I have missed all of you. Where are the rest of our clan?” Questioned the new arrival.

“The boys are in the attic and Lily is in the library” James says whilst being smothered by the visitor.

“James, go and get them down here pronto ok?” The father says as he sends his eldest to find his siblings.

“Now where were we?” The Father asks as he pulls the new addition in for spectacular kiss.

“God I’ve missed you” he says as he places light feathery kisses on the others temple of the other occupant of the hallway.

“and I, you lover, how has our tribe of children been since I’ve been gone” the stranger replied into the kiss.

Just as the father was about to answer four noisy teenagers speed around the corner and fly into their parents.

“Daddy” squealed a young red haired girl as she launches herself in to the strangers arms

“I’ve missed you to Lil’s “ soothed the man to his daughter.

Now to interrupt, to the unoccupied mind this would look very perplexing two fathers and four children and no mother. But this is no ordinary wizarding family this is the family of one Harry James Malfoy-Potter and his husband Draco Abrabaxus Malfoy-Potter and their tribe of children, James Sirius, Albus Severus, Scorpius Anteus and Lily Narcissa all aged 15.  So four children all aged the same, baffling as it is they are all the biological children of these men. It was found out that both Harry and Draco had the carrier gene and in their one and only night of teenage sex resulted in both of them pregnant with twins at aged sixteen, yes each of them pregnant with twins. Harry carrying James and Lily and Draco carrying Albus and Scorpius. But more of that story at a later date.

Harry put his daughter down and ruffles the hair of his twin sons and smiles at his eldest. Harry had been at a conference in Romania dealing with the new dark creatures act that was being proposed all across the wizarding world. It had taken him away from his family for just over a month which killed him but now he was back and was not planning to go away again for at least a year.

“Daddy, can I show you something I found while I have been researching our family for my muggle studies class” Lily states as she tugs both of her fathers to the family tree room.

“ I was researching some of the names of our more insignificant family members and I found a perplexing thing, Dad I don’t know what this means but you need to see it.’ Lily says dragging Harry to their branch of the Black family tree.

Lily points to her name, then Harry and Dracos’ then to Harrys’ when Harry paled and leaned on his daughter.

“No no it can’t be why wasn’t this been brought to my attention earlier why now, why can we seen this now? “ Cries Harry as he collapses on the chair beside the tree.

Draco and the boys rush to his side .

“Hun, what’s wrong, what did you see?” He croons to his spouse.

Harry looks up and points to the tree.

Draco looks over and blanches, next to the names of Harry’s parents he sees,

 

 **Lily Marie Potter _nee Sylvester (Adoptive name Evans)_**

 **_Born 8 June 1960_ **

**_Died 31 October 1981_ **

**James Harold Potter _(Blood Adopted)-_** _His Real Name struck off the tree_ **_  
_ **

**_Born 12 May 1960_ **

**_Died_ **

_  
_

Draco and Harry exchange worrying glances

“Draco I thought he had died on the night mum did why does isn’t his death marked in as well does this mean he’s still alive. Where has he been all these years?  Why did he go away? Doesn’t he love me?” cries Harry as his family pulls him into a hug.

 

Half a world away a middle-aged man tosses in his sleep wracked with nightmares he hasn’t had in decades he screams in his sleep “Lily, Harry not my family” as he thrashes in his sleep. His wife wakes slowly looking at her husband wondering what she should do.  

 

 


	3. I Wanna Hold Your Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's Meltdown  
> Kurt's Breakdown  
> and Sue tries to Get Down with what she sees

**Chapter 2**

 **  
**

**I Wanna Hold Your Hand**

 **  
**

** 12 Grimmauld Place - London **

**   
**

Draco and his children hover around the sobbing body of the savior of the wizarding world looking at one another trying to come to terms with what has happened in the last few minutes.

Harry looks up thru red puffy eyes at his family “Well kids looks like you have another grandparent out there somewhere that we have to find.”  He squeals out looking at his husband with expectant eyes.

Draco pulls the smaller man into his chest and whispers that he will help Harry find his father.

 

 ** William McKinley Highschool - Lima, Ohio **

**   
**

Sue Sylvester sat in her office pondering about her next attempt to humiliate the Glee Club, when she was brought out of her deep contemplation, by the sounds of cashing lockers, yelling and whimpering.

Intrigued by the ruckus Sue barges out of her office, looking over to see the crumpled form of a small student trying to defend themselves from a barrage abuse from the pack of football jocks surrounding them and another.

Anger flares throughout Sue as she realizes who the victim is, she bounds up to the pack and starts peeling them off like a banana skin throwing them into the hall. The perpetrators glare at the intruder until they realize who it is getting in between  them and their favorite victim, who was crumpled in a heap in front of them being protected by one of the Gleeks buddy’s, Kurt Hummel.

Kurt was battered and bruised and cowering in terror, this pushed Sue past boiling point. She screams with every ounce of venom she has at the nearest jock “Get away from him you pack of bitches, I know each and every one of you and I will not let this rest think yourselves lucky that I haven’t gone ninja on you as I’ve developed a new form of martial arts. It’s less dainty little kicks and more two handed chest shoves. I am going to call it Kung Sue. Now get lost you worthless pieces of slime”

Scared for their lives, the jocks bunch up and sprint down the hallway. Sue glances at the two boys in front of her, really seeing them for the first time. Bile rises in her throat and she sees one whispering calming words to the petrified boy in his arms and then silently tears up seeing the damage the smaller boy has endured. Her heart goes out to the boy who in the perfect world might have been her own flesh and blood. She pushes that thought out of her head as she leans down to speak to the boy comforting him.

“Puckerman” No answer from the boy

“Puck” Still no answer from the boy

“Noah” She says quietly as she places a hand on his arm “What did those Neanderthals do to Porcel… Kurt?”

 Noah Puckerman looks up at the formidable woman with tear streaks staining his face. Trying to compose himself he replies slowly and cautiously.

“Coach, I really don’t know, I was coming out of AP History, and heard Kurt screaming. I ran as fast as I could and when I got here Azimo was laying into him and taunting him while the rest just jeered him on. I tried to push through and try to protect Kurt, then they turned on me which was a few minutes before you arrived.” He whispers to the Cheerios coach.

“I haven’t seen the full extent of Kurt’s wounds but he looks pretty messed up.” Cries Puck looking at the boy in front of him. His heart breaking just that little bit more. He was falling for the younger male and this reiterated the need to protect him. He can’t take this by himself anymore Kurt needs someone to rely on and Noah Puckerman was just the badass to do it.

While he was explaining to Sue, she squats down and starts to pull Kurt into her embrace when the boy screams and backs away into a corner. Closing in on himself he starts to slowly rock backwards and forwards pulling at his normally manicured hair chanting “I’m not a freak. I’m not a freak” in a chilling mantra as he stared into wall unaware of the shocked looks of horror on both Puck and Sues faces.

Puck crawls to the smaller boy trying to calm him with soothing words. Kurt turns around and tilts his head and stares directly into Pucks eyes. Confusion evident in the glasz eyes of the traumatized boy.

“Noah?” he whispers staring at Puck

“Yes Kurt it’s me Noah, can you tell me what happened?” replied the Jewish boy

“What do you mean what happened? Why am I on the floor? Why do I hurt? Why is my new Marc Jacobs jacket ripped? Noah I can’t remember, why can’t I remember?” Kurt whispers as he scoots into the arms of Puck who starts rubbing calming circles on Kurt’s back.

Sue looks at the clock on the wall. “Shit class is nearly over, Puck can you bring Porcelain to my office so we can work out what has happened before the rabble get into the hallway.” She says as Puck picks Kurt up bridal style and follows Sue to her office.  

Closing the door of her office she turns around to find that Kurt has curled into Pucks lap. A slight smile ghosts her face as she walks to her desk.

The boys look up at her as she sits, “So Ladyface do you remember anything of the last half an hour?” She quietly asks the boy lounging opposite her.

“No Coach” He whispers into Puck’s neck, Puck who is holding him like a fine piece of china afraid that he will shatter.

“The last thing I remember is heading to my locker to grab my French books I was closing up my locker when a pair of arms encircled my waist, I was spun around and was facing Azimo he started to mouth off at me I was staring at him about to respond when he flew across the hall and into the lockers, that.. that’s all I can remember. I’m sorry but I don’t know what happened for him to end up over the other side of the hall. It’s all a blur. Why can’t I remember from then to now?” Kurt starts to cry.

Noah pulls him in closer telling him not to worry they can help him and look after him. Sue lounges back thinking what has been said and comes up with a plan.

“Puckerman can you take Porcelain to the hospital to have him checked out, I have to make some calls. This is not going to be tolerated any longer.” Sue says as she escorts the confused boys out of her office. “Oh and Puckerman, you really are a dark horse. You look after that boy he really needs you to be strong”

 “No worries Coach, I will be stuck to him like a stamp on a letter.” Puck smiles back at Sue as he takes Kurt by the hand and leads him out of the school.

Sue takes out a piece of parchment out of her drawer and pens a brief note. She wanders to her window and calls one of the Owls that live in the tree over to her.

“Hera, good girl please take this to Severus Snape and make sure you wait for a reply” Sue cooed as she ruffled the Owls head.


	4. Hell To The No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Letter to an old friend

**Chapter 3**

 **  
**

**Hell to the No**

 **  
**

** Hogwarts School of Wizardry - Scotland **

**   
**

Headmaster Severus Snape was pacing his office genuinely perplexed as to why after all these years he would receive a missive from an old friend that has not contacted him in decades.

Looking back down at the parchment in his trembling hands he rereads,

 

 **_Dear Grease ball_ **

**_I know this may come as a surprise but there is a reason for this letter after all these years._ **

**_It has recently come to my attention that one of the deplorable miscreants I try to teach, has come into his magical inheritance at least to my knowledge albeit later than most._ **

**_After seeing Ladyface being terrorized and withdraw into his shell due to the constant bullying he endures daily, it reminded me of the stories you would write me of OUR God Son and the abuse he suffered at the hands of that miscreant he called a father._ **

**_I thought of contacting you to see how I should progress in this situation. I believe that he has not realized that he is of a magical background and is withdrawing into his own mind quite rapidly._ **

**_If that is the case about him he may need a magical intervention of some type. Could you also see if he appears in the Book of Magical Births and if my assumptions are correct he made need a magical family member to help him in this trying time for him? From the records I purloined for my potential Cheerio candidates his full name is Kurt Ettiene (Elizabeth) Hummel and was born on May 27 1993. It would be imperative that you check this as this is the only magical child I have encountered since my exile to the muggle world._ **

**_Jeannie says hi and that she misses your visits._ **

**_I shall wait for your reply as to how I handle this_ **

**_Yours_ **

**_Sue_ **

_  
_

Reading this letter again had transported Severus back to a time during one of his visits to Malfoy Manor that had so revolted him that the usually stoic man starts to tear up remembering the scene he came across.

He had heard screams coming from upstairs, it sounded like his God Son. Severus bolts up the stairs as quickly as he could since he was returning from a Death Eater meeting. Severus rounds the corner when he hears the whimpering of his 9 year old God Son.

"Please father no." Draco begged but it was no use, Lucius began to viciously beat his young son, Draco's cries seemed to please him each time he brought the cane down upon him.

He did not stop until his heir's body was bruised and bleeding beyond belief. It was then he did the most monstrous thing possible. He took off his belt and lowered his trousers. Severus blanched at the site. Trying to be strong for the boy he turns away internally fighting himself as to what to do.

Draco was young and didn't understand what was happening but he knew it was going to hurt as his father parted his legs.

The nine year old couldn't help but scream as his father entered him without warning or preparation. The pain was beyond the Crucio curse. Draco past out long before Lucius was finished with him as the pain engulfed and swallowed him. Snape silently turns and heads back downstairs silently.

That had been Draco's ninth birthday and he had never forgotten even now nearly twenty years later.

Sev remembers watching Draco grow up his 'father' had left scars that no amount of magic could remove or conceal which was the reason he had accepted his destiny as death eater. He realized that no one could ever save him in the way he wanted. He could only do as much as he could whilst Draco was at school but even then he had to do it subtly.

Pulling himself out of this memory Severus silently vows to help this child even though the mental scars might not be the same as Draco’s had been he would look after this child and help Sue any way he can.

Gliding over to the Book of Magical Births he scans through the years to 1993 looking for the entry. Severus blanches going paler than he had ever been, looking down he finds Kurt’s name and others. Checking and rechecking their lineages he collapses into a nearby chair.

“How can that be?” He ponders running his fingers through his hair trying to come to terms over what he has just seen in the book. “Oh my Goddess, what am I going to tell them?” He internally shrieks as he head to his fireplace, grabs some floo powder and announces ……….

 

 

 


	5. Candles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter of Seers

**Chapter 4**

 **  
**

**Candles**

 **  
**

** Longbottom Manor – Cornwall, England **

**   
**

Neville Longbottom has many things to be thankful for.

His wife Luna

His children Calliope and Morpheus

His friends

His herbology company

But most of all he is thankful for the fact that the Goddess and Merlin saw fit and bestowed onto his family a gift so rare that even in the wizarding world it was still unbelievable.

It was over a family dinner that the gift showed itself to the amazement of those around the table. Like any family dinner the Longbottoms' sat around the table discussing their days.

His wife Luna discussing the upcoming summer fashion collection she had finished with Draco Malfoy-Potter, her business partner for their fashion house, Malcontent.

His daughter, 12 year old Calliope, discussing the properties of the Nightingale Hellbore Root in restorative draughts. This made Neville so proud, to think a Longbottom could be a potions master would have Severus Snape give up teaching and become a pole dancer in a strip joint at the pure thought of it. He lets out a silent giggle mentally picturing said job change.

His son, 15 year old Morpheus was laughing about the day he had hanging out with the youngest Weasley children at the Burrow, when he automatically shut up causing his family to stop and stare at him. His blue eyes had glazed over and his innate magic flaring up around him like a poltergeist had entered the room. Neville looked over at his wife’s face which had gotten paler, as wind blew around the boys chestnut hair, Neville called for Calliope to come around to her parents then stared at his son as he levitated off the chair and start to speak in an unworldly voice

 

 _“The Siren born to one thought dead_

 _Lover of the Male Succubus_

 _Must find the Child of the Dog Star_

 _And_

 _The Child of the Heavens_

 _To help Reunite the Lost Cubs with their Pack_

 _But beware the Envious Banshee, The Hobbit, and The Dead Witch of Martanique_

 _Who will thwart the true love_

 _Of the Children of the Sky_

 _The Seer of the Powers that Be, The Doppelgangers Brother, The Wild Cat  
_

 _and the Female Incubus must_

 _Join with the Witches Three though not Charmed or from Eastwick_

 _And then and only then will they_

 _Help the Grand Children of the Stag_

 _Reunite the Keeper of the Dragon_

 _With those needed to fill the void_

 _Left by a Mothers love_

 _to complete this_

 _Circle of Life”_

Realizing what was going on Neville Accioed a Quill and Ink and wrote down the prophecy on the tablecloth in front of him. The magic calmed around Morpheus and the young wizard dropped in a heap on the floor.

Luna rushes over to her son and cradles him in her arms as her daughter clings to her father for support. Looking up at his family huddling around him Morpheus croaks out “What on earth was that and why am I on the floor?” as he rakes his hand though his hair.

Neville looks down at his son proudly and states “That my son is you using the second sight and having your very first prophetic dream. You Morpheus are the first male seer since the times of the founders and that makes us so so proud.” With tears in his eyes Neville reaches down and embraces the stunned boy in his arms as Luna transcribes the prophecy and sends it to the Department of Mysteries with news that the Longbottom Heir is the first male see in over one thousand years.

Feeling tired Morpheus bids his family a goodnight and heads up to bed, still in shock. Calliope and her parents look back over the prophecy with examining eyes and all look up at the same time and exclaim “Wow” as the family wonders who the prophecy is about.

 

 ** Angel Investigations – Los Angeles, California **

**   
**

Cordelia Chase was sitting at her desk filing her nails and reading the latest issue of Italian Vogue, when she starts to zone out and has a vision. In the vision she can see a smaller male being pursued and be victimized by a bunch of football jocks. She sees another boy trying to protect him from the beating he was getting. No sooner was she in the vision then she was back out of it.

She knew the boy in her vision, knew him in more ways than anyone could imagine, she knew she had to be there and help and help she would because that is what families do. Hers included.

Cordelia picks up the phone to make a plane reservation “ One ticket to Dayton Ohio please one way, no I need to be on the next flight and I want first class all the way, thank you.”

With that she hung up and dialed the phone again “Hello car rentals I need a car.. What Oh from Dayton to Lima, I have a family emergency and need to be there today …. Right my flight arrives at 2.00 so I will pick it up once I arrive before 2.30 ……. Booking name Cordelia Chase…Ok Thank you” and with that she hung up and ran upstairs to pack.

This may be a long trip she thinks to herself as she opens her Louis Vuitton steamer trunk and starts frantically packing.

 

 


	6. You’re the First, The Last, My Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Forking Hospital

**Chapter 5**

 **  
**

**You’re the First, The Last, My Everything**

 **  
**

** Forks, Washington **

**   
**

Jacob Black was wondering why he was feeling so hollow. Bella and Edward were married and he was left behind with no one.

If only his family or any of his pack were still around without them in his life Forks is so lifeless and boring these days.

Over the years he has been feeling that something was different about him, not hollow just not fully filled not that that should worry him since he is a shifter, but seeing what he has seen over the last few years has left him open to other supernatural occurrences.

Through his extensive contacts he has heard of:

The Slayers living over the Hellmouth of Cleveland

The pair of Demon fighting brothers that travel from troubled town to troubled town

The entire town of Haven, Maine that is troubled

The Bizarre rich and eclectic Collins Family of Collinsport, Maine

Shit he had even heard of the Charmed ones and their offspring

 

He has also heard of a facility that looked after abnormals, sort of like a zoo or something and even the gated community where witches, vampires, werewolves and succubae live side by side in a suburban picture had him shaking his head.

So the thought of other supernatural beings out there is great but does he really want to surround himself with other like minded people or for once in his life does he want some normalcy. He giggled to himself when he realized a couple of these were in Maine of all place.

Thinking this over Jacob decides on a compromise since he was brought up on stories of the slayer and also wanting somewhat of a normal life Jacob finally comes to the conclusion that he has to get out of this backwater town and head to Ohio, but where to live is the next conundrum he faces.

He paces over to the thread bare bookcase and grabs an old atlas, opens it to the Ohio state map, closes his eyes and pokes his finger on the map. Opening up his eyes he glances down and sees the name of his new home town – Lima, Ohio

 ****

 ** Lima, Ohio **

Now Noah Puckerman is a badass, and this is why it is so confusing for him to admit that he was falling in actual love with another boy.

Noah like most teens  have their dreams and secrets, like the fact that he loves baking as a stress relief and wanting to open his own restaurant down the track, there is also the fact that he needs glasses to see and wears contacts to school to hide the fact. His one dream is to not be a Lima Loser and get out of this town and head to The _Culinary Institute_ of America in New York. Other than the fact that he is in love with the most wonderfully delicate boy in the world that may not know of Noah’s interest in him. Noah Puckerman has a secret even bigger than that, that is so huge that he doubts anyone would ever believe him if he told them, and this scares the hell out of him more than silently loving the pale boy sitting beside him in the hospital waiting room. All he wants is someone who he can discuss this secret with but until then he has to bottle it up and keep it to himself, which is starting to consume his insides.

Glancing sideways at the small boy next to him, Noah can start to see the cracks in his natural resolve appear to show which breaks Noah’s heart.

Kurt had kept quiet all the way to the hospital and now he is just going through the motions automatically. If it wasn’t for Noah and Coach Sylvester he might be worse than he is at the moment and he has to thank them. Kurt looks to Puck “No, Noah” he murmurs to himself. He opens his eyes and finally sees the boy for who he is and the reservoir of emotions bombards his fragile mind with the fact that he has fallen in love with Noah. He can’t tell him since he is the schools biggest manwhore who likes girls not effeminate boys like himself.

Seeing Kurt’s pained expression and looking paler than usual, Noah scours his brain as to what to do and decides to suck it up and let this poor child into his heart and life. He scoots over and takes the pale child’s hand is his and gives a supportive squeeze. Kurt looks down at their linked hands then up into the blazing hazel eyes of the boy beside him.

“Noah” He whispers as he squeezes back. Staring at the Jewish boy through doe like eyes Kurt cries “Why? Why did you help me? Why are you still here? Why do you care so much? Why? Why? Why? Why do they keep picking on me? Why can’t the leave me alone and let me live my my lonely life without the hate they show to me? Why? Why?”

Kurt began to breathe, great big sobbing breaths, and Noah takes him in his arms and holds him close while Kurt cries, at last heaving into shoulder of the boy.. no man holding him tight.

"Princess… _No .._ Cherub" Noah said, and Kurt let out a shocked breath at the expression. He tried again. "Kurt, you've been trying to do this all by yourself, to manage your feelings and trying to not get hurt. I'm here to tell you that it doesn't have to be like that. You can lean on me. I am here to hold you up when you're not feeling like you can do it. You don't have to be alone anymore. I am here for you my _Bat Kol Mal’ach **[1]**._ "

Then he leans down and kisses Kurt, whispering words of encouragement into his mouth. He carded his hands through Kurt's soft hair and holds him for all he was worth. "I love you, Kurt," he whispers “ and nothing is going to change that ever.”

“Kurt Hummel?”

Breaking out of Noah’s embrace Kurt looks for who has called him and sees a young male doctor trying to get his attention. Looking back at Noah’s eyes and seeing the love and warmth projecting through them he puts his hand up indicating that that was who he was as the doctor walked over to them.

“Mr. Hummel, I am Doctor Justin Finch-Fletchley” he says in a clipped British accent “If you would like to follow me to an available examining room we will see just how much damage you have sustained.” Justin continues as he gently maneuvers Kurt to the examination room.

Noah can see the panic start to return in Kurt’s eyes, and he rises and takes the smaller hand in his rubbing small circles on the palm which was calming him down quite quickly.

Looking at the ministrations of the two teens Justin smiles and asks Noah to accompany them both into the room. With a slight smile Noah nods and follows them in not willing to let go of Kurt’s hand.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

[1]  Loosely translates into Heavenly Voiced Angel from the Jewish


	7. Ding Dong the Witch Is Dead???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alot of interaction this time round

**Chapter 6**

 **  
**

**Ding Dong the Witch Is Dead???**

 

 ** St Rita's Hospital - Lima, Ohio  
**

**   
**

Matt Rutherford’s prone body lay in his bed, surrounded by the pale blue curtains that separated him from the other patients in his ward. Sitting next to him is a woman, a woman not unknown to this ward, a woman by the name of Angelique Malfoy Collins.

Angelique had been at St Rita’s for many years both as a Doctor and now, after a tragic accident that killed her husband and children, as a shell of patient. She has been coming here to Matt’s bedside ever since Matt was admitted and sits and reads to him as if she is reading to her own deceased son.

Angelique pulls out a huge storybook and starts reading to the young man.

“Now my dear, let’s see what shall I read to you today?” Angelique softly spoke to Matt. “Ah I know… this one will brighten up your day it is called………..

 

 ** Lopez Residence - Lima Heights Adjacent, Ohio  
**

**   
**

Santana Lopez has always felt incomplete, like something or someone was missing in her life. She was the Ernie without Burt, Strawberries with no Cream, Mickey Mouse with no Minnie and this feeling was getting more prominent leading up to her 17th birthday.

The emptiness was getting stronger as if her life depended on it and this scared the shit out of her.

 

  **12 Grimmauld Place - London**

**  
**

Still reeling from the shock of his father being potentially alive Harry and his family were diligently sifting through the documents that are held within that room.

“I really wish that there weren’t so many blast marks in here.” Harry ponders out loud as he ghosts over the scorch mark where his God Father Sirius Black was on the immense Black Family Tree.

“Hmm maybe there is away darling.” Whispers Draco as he slips his hands around his husband and pulls him into a strong embrace.

Harry looks around and grazes his lips over Draco’s cheek. “Pray tell husband what smart idea do you have?” Harry breathlessly says to the man holding him.

“Cookie why don’t we just ask Aunt Walburga, since most of the scorch marks was from her in the first place maybe she has a reversal spell? Draco says as he nuzzles Harrys’ neck.

“Now why didn’t I think of that before Draco?” Harry yells as he jumps up and drags his man behind him.

Bumbling down the stairs the men head to the entrance hall where the large dominating portrait of Walburga Black held court.

Over the years since the last wizarding war the portrait had softened in her stance relating to non Pureblooded witches and wizards, this had changed around the time that Harry had actually married into the family but also the fact that had killed the mad man who took the lives of both her favored son Regulus and her beloved husband Orion.

Once the children had come into the world she had an automatic about face it seems that all she wanted was grandchildren and since her children died before given her such these children were the closest she would come to having any at all.

“Excuse us Aunt Walburga” Draco starts

“What do I owe the honor of having my dragon and his husband addressing me this late in the evening?” She replied with a slight smile

“Well Grand’Mere” Parlays Harry “It seems through Lily’s researching of the Potter lineage, did we find that well that my father may be alive thus not dying all those years ago. It seems he may be alive but we don’t know where he is. That aside we were wondering if there was a counter spell to get rid of the scorch marks from the family tree.”

 

“WHAT!!, do you mean that that blood traitor of a Weasley woman couldn’t or didn’t use the most common of repairing spells to fix that room?” Walburga screamed.

Laughing at the antics of the painting Draco asks “What do you mean Auntie?”

“I Mean Draconis that all Pureblood families whether they are blood traitors or not will know the spell to repair such rooms and since the Weasley’s are Purebloods, they should have been able to fix it when they were repairing my house all those years ago.” Drawled Walburga

“WHAT!!!” Screeched Harry anger peeling off of him, “You’re telling me that those Weasels could have repaired the family tree room and I would have found out sooner that my father could be still alive. I’m really getting sick of finding more secrets about my family. What gave Dumbledore and the Order of the Chickens the god given right to put me through all that shit. A child needs to be nurtured not trained to be a weapon of mass destruction. I’m..I’m…”

Draco makes a grab for Harry as he slides to the floor, comforting his beloved husband Draco pulls Harry into his lap, rubbing small soothing circles on his back.

“ Harry, sweetheart,  we will get to the bottom of this and all those so called friends of yours will pay especially those red headed bottom feeders the Weasley’s. You hear me Princess we will make them pay.” Coos Draco, looking into Harrys deep emerald green eyes.

“Boys, sorry to interrupt but if you want to know the spell it is Obscura Familia Reparus[1]. Harry since you are now the current Lord Black of the Noble House of Black, I pass onto the permission of the last generation of Blacks to repair the tree. I want the family to be whole again even if that means bringing back blood traitors to the fold so be it.” States Walburga “Who knows there may be hidden generations of the family out there waiting to be found, to finally come home.”

Through red puffy eyes Harry looks at the painting smiling at the woman depicted within. Harry whispers to her “That I will Grand’Mere; I will find them and finally bring them home.”

 

 ** Somewhere in America  
**

**   
**

A young man sits in a secluded room in his “Parents” house, glancing at the strange birthmark on his left arm. To some this may be normal but to the trained eye the birthmark would strike fear and terror into half of European populace. Looking down the young man ghosts his fingers over the dramatic outline of a blackened skull with a serpent escaping its opened jaws.

Looking into his vanity mirror, he smirks with a maniacal grin. “Soon, I will make my move soon and this time I will win, it has been to long they won’t know what has hit them till it’s too late.” He plots looking at his visage smirking back at him.

 

 ** Mystic Falls, Virginia **

**   
**

Jeremy Gilbert wakes with a sudden gasp remembering the visions of the two unknown men writhing around him still swimming through his mind.

“Well that dream was a bit odd?” He murmurs to himself.

This has been the third strange dream in as many nights and he is starting to wonder what was wrong with him.

He stretches, scratches his balls and notices leaking morning wood. “Well looks like someone needs some attention.” He smirks as he slowly pulls off his sleep pants and starts to palm His eight and a half inch uncircumcised cock. It was hard, aching and oozing pre-cum out of the loose foreskin rolling back from the head.

He has been at his wits end, up until a couple of weeks ago he loved women but something changed and he became more aroused around hot men then hot women. This was only his third sexual dream with him and another two males and he really needed to jerk off, but he couldn't get the mental pictures of these men out of his mind. Closing his eyes and remembering his dream Jeremy grazes the fingers of his left hand down his slightly tanned chest tweaking his nipple giving in to the mental images. Jeremy can only moan and press back into his mattress as he starts to feel a familiar tingling sensation start to build. After a few more pleasurable minutes Jeremy feels his orgasm rushing to a crux and barely has time to keen into it as he explodes over himself, he moans out the one name on the tip of his tongue “Damon”.

Coming down off his post orgasmic high he notices that his lower abs are covered in warm, thick cum, sliding his seed off of his abs with shaky hands he brings it to his mouth and licks his fingers clean savoring himself for the first time and inward thinking that he could get used to this taste.

Glaring across at the flashing time and the dulcet tones of Journey blaring from his alarm clock, Jeremy silently curses with a smirk on his face “Shit time for the last day of term before summer break, and since I am not required at school it just means I can head away on holiday earlier than expected, Lima here I come.”

“It will be great getting out of here for a while catching up with the other side of my family again, hanging with Uncle Burt in the garage, finally meeting his new wife and stepson, catching up with my other cousins but the one major thing I need to do more than anything is to have a serious talk with cousin Kurt about what he is experiencing and if he could give him any pointers.” Jeremy thinks to himself.

Crawling out of bed and loping to the shower Jeremy starts to think of his impending trip as he washes off the outcome of his morning sexual exploration to his impending dark side. Wandering back into his room with a towel around him he pulls out his clothes he has chosen for his trip pulls them on and surveys himself in the mirror and smile at the attractive reflection staring back at him. Picking up his luggage he yells that he is off to whoever is at home as he plows down the stairs and out the front door to his waiting car. Climbing into the driver’s side he starts the engine and heads off on his way to his spiritual home.

Jeremy has been having conflicting thoughts of late in relation to his sexual identity and is in need of the stoic shoulder of his fashionista cousin to out pour his emotions too. Not being able to talk to his friends of late he really needs this break to come to terms with this plus being away from the entire supernatural goings on he can put his fragile psyche back together. Being killed twice really puts a strain on a person’s mental faculties. Jeremy has also decided not to tell Elena that he is visiting the only relations left on his mother’s side that he has any dealings with. Keeping Elena in the dark is for the best since she has all the issues with Stefan and Damon. He has spoken to Alaric about his trip and has told him not to worry since he will be with family and will contact him once he has arrived.

 So pulling himself out of his thoughts he pulls out his phone and looks for a specific number he dials and puts the call on speaker so he can drive and talk at the same time. The call connects a gruff voice answers “Hummel’s Tires and Lube, Burt speaking”

“Hello Uncle Burt?” Jeremy says

“Jeremy is that you?” Burt Replies with a smile in his voice

“Yep it’s me just calling to say I am on my way, I have just left home so I should be there later this evening if not early in the morning. I will call again once I am in Columbus ok?” Jeremy responds

“Not a problem, you have the new address I had Kurt text you?”

“Yes sir all plugged into the GPS system.”

“I know Carole and Finn can’t wait to meet you and when I told your Aunts they were ecstatic that you were coming for the summer. You know what they are like once they get together especially Judy, Charity and Faith to a lesser degree. Well they will be over at the weekend and we will have a family day, sound good scout?”

“Ha ha hell yeah Uncle Burt but hang on why am I scout isn’t that what you call Kurtikins?” Jeremy giggles out.

“Hell that’s right but the pair of you are like twins so don’t pick on an old guy, Also you will be bunking with Kurt that way you guys can catch up. Since you haven’t met Finn I thought it might be a bit of a stretch to put you there. Oh well mister you get off that phone and get here safe ok?”

“I will Uncle Burt see you tonight, bye” Jeremy replies as he hangs up

“Not long now” He thinks as he continues on his ten hour drive to Ohio.

 

* * *

[1] Latin for repair obscured family


	8. We Found Love

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Ryan Murphy, Joss Whedon, Stephanie Meyers, JK Rowling, Et Al as well as various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Sorry for the delay between chapters life has been so hectic. This chapter will introduce so more players to the mix which will be fun for you readers to work out where they fit in.

Till the next chapter

Lady C  
XX 

Chapter 7  
We Found Love  
Headmasters Office, Hogwarts, Scotland

Severus Snape was sitting in his office looking over the tips of his steepled fingers deep in contemplation.

After deep deliberation with his most trusted friends and scholastic colleagues he has come to two major decisions. One is to tell his now expansive family that he has found family members that couldn’t…. shouldn’t even exist and how they will be integrated back into their respective families and two the most important thing who to use as an advisor to keep an eye on them till he tells the main person, his son-in-law Harry, that his extended blood family needs his help.

A slight smirk attaches itself to Severus’ lips, yes he knew who would be the advisor to these new wizards and since they already knew most of them it wouldn’t be hard to get them to do it. 

Yes this would work out quite well, now to organize some other protective measures for the new bloods. 

St Rita’s Hospital – Lima, Ohio

Ushering the boys into the examination cubicle, Justin pulls the privacy curtain around them as he tells Kurt to remove his jacket, shirt and undershirt so he can examine the extent of his bruising.  
Blushing beet red Kurt does as the doctor says and slowly and painfully strips off the clothes covering his torso.   
Noah, realizing that the boy is feeling quite uncomfortable doing this in front of other people, turns away to give Kurt at least a small bit of dignity.

Once stripped off Kurt slowly maneuvers himself on to the bed with a little bit of help from Noah. Justin looks over at the boy and sees the extent of what was done to him. Covering his chest and stomach were yellowing bruises and a few scratches here and there. 

When he asks Kurt to turn around his eyes grow big and he silently indicates to Noah to look at the damage of the younger teens back. Noah looks up and silently gasps at the view in front of him, instead of the fine porcelain skin he thought was under Kurt’s clothes his vision had now been raped by what he is looking at, for looking back at him was a back peppered with bruises but also faded scars which would have been from the years of abuse the jocks hauled onto him. Staring at Kurt’s back, 

Noah tears up, mentally cursing the people that have done this to his boy, himself included.

Justin runs his hands over the more current bruises and applies a healing salve on them, hoping that he may be able to repair some of the older damage done to this poor boy.

Justin asks Kurt to put his clothes back on and tells both of them to pull up a chair as he wants to run some other tests making sure that he hasn’t missed anything. 

Excusing himself he leaves the boys alone. Shaking his head at what he has seen, Justin takes a deep breath and silently casts a couple of wandless diagnostic spells on Kurt while he is away. 

Behind the curtain Noah pulls Kurt into his lap and holds him for dear life.

Feeling the love and warmth enveloping him from the person whose lap he is sitting on, Kurt snuggles into the chest of the boy... no man who has professed his love for him.

“So is this a one night thing or a forever kind of thing?” Kurt asks looking up into warm hazel eyes.

“For as long as you’ll have me kind of thing.” Puck replied as he wraps his strong arms around him.

Kurt smiles an evil little smile before pulling out of the large teens arms and turns and whispers “How about till hell freezes over?”

“Sounds perfect cherub” Noah keens back as he lets the counter tenor lick a path down his exposed neck.

Looking into the eyes of the boy holding him, Kurt thinks about what the outcome of this will be and starts to panic.

“Noah, what about you, last time I checked you were straight, well to the rest of the school at least. I had heard rumors that you could be bi but this has thrown even me into a loop.” Kurt giggled playing with the collar of Noah’s jacket.

“To tell you the truth Cherub, I have always had a crush on you since elementary school but everything came to a head once Beth came into the world. Seeing her made me want to live life to the fullest and not lie to anyone, even me, again. Even though I fell off the wagon with that Juvie stint I have tried to keep my head above water for the sake of being a better father for Beth down the track. One of the main things that has kept me going is our friendship although we ain’t that close, you have been there for me and that means so much. But getting back to my “Crush” on you well umm how do I put this without sounding too corny.   
You bring a light to me that whenever I see you my heart skips a beat not only are you a beautiful person on the inside but babe you are smoking hot and it would be a shame to put you back in the closet because you deserve to be shown off and paraded around.   
You deserve to be loved, not hidden away from the world like a dirty shameful secret cos you are beautiful and also I couldn’t care less what the asshats in this cow turd of a town think of us. I am badass number one just look at these guns, flexing his muscles, with these wrapped around you nothing will come between us and if that means me coming out of the closet to be with the man I love then so be it. Cos baby with you I am a one boy kind of guy and I would never change that for the world.” Bantered Noah with a smirk on his face as he pulled Kurt into tight hug. 

Feeling like he has never felt before Kurt starts to cry and lets his emotions runaway. Here is a man willing to change his way for not just him but his daughter and wants to be with him till they are old and grey he softly sobs in Noah’s arms wondering when he is going to wake up from this dream. 

Noah looks down at Kurt and brings his chin up and looks Kurt in the face, he pulls his hands up and traces the tear stains and wipes them away. Their eyes meet and Noah clears his throat and slowly says “Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, would you do me Noah Abraham Puckerman the pleasure of being my first and only boyfriend until hell freezes over?”

Giggling at the declaration Kurt takes in the open look of the boy in front of him and grabs his hands and responds “I, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel accept the proposal laid out to me by Noah Abraham Puckerman so until hell freezes over you will be my first and only boyfriend as well.”

Smiling at each other they close their eyes and lean in, Kurt lets out a soft little whimper, and Puck moans low, tilting Kurt's head and coaxing Kurt's lips apart with his tongue, and then they're really kissing, and it's the hottest kiss Puck's ever had. 

Kurt makes these little noises and attacks Puck's mouth like he's starving for it, and then he presses little kisses at the corners of Puck's lips, before crushing their lips together again. Living in the moment the boys don’t hear the ruckus going on outside the cubicle. For if they did, they would have heard the very pissed off sounding voice of one, Cordelia Chase.

The flight was not a good one for Cordelia, not only did she miss her connecting flight, but the airlines sent her luggage to Alaska and we won’t go into what was waiting for her at the car rentals, let’s just say I pity anyone within her radius and right now it was a surly nurse asking her what her problem is.

“Now look here, you addle minded simpleton, my name is Cordelia Chase and I am here to see my cousin who should be in an examination cubicle and I am not leaving until you tell me where he is.” Cordelia screeched verbally tearing strips off of the man in front of her.

“Um miss to make this a bit smoother could you tell me his name and I will see where he is?” Placated the male nurse.

‘His name is Kurt Hummel and he is seventeen, I am down as a next of kin if that means anything.” Fumed the young woman.

“Oh here he is, I will get Doctor Justin Finch-Fletchley for you he is the consulting doctor.

“Fine, I want to see him now, I need to know that Kurt is ok.” Huffed the irate brunette.

The nurse paged for Justin who at that precise moment was coming back down the hall, with Kurt’s test results. Asking the nurse what was he being paged for the nurse indicates with a swish of wrist that he had a patient’s family member waiting.

Justin looks over and sees the fuming brunette and ambles over.

“Can I help you madam, I am under the assumption that you need to know about a family member here?” Questioned Justin hesitantly.  
“Yes, my name is Cordelia Chase and I have flown nonstop from Los Angeles so please excuse my shortness, but I am looking for my cousin Kurt Hummel. I believe he was brought in here after an accident at his school.” Cordelia returned

“Oh yes, actually I have his results here with me and since the nurse indicated that you were a guardian of the boy I can discuss with you what has happened. He has multiple bruises on the front and back of his torso. His back is covered with old scarring. Also from the report of the teacher that found him he was in shock and not understanding what had happened to him. Other than that he is fine to be released. He and the young man that protected him are in the cubicle at the far end, I need to speak to them any way so if you would care to follow me, I will take you to him.” Explained Justin

Going over in her head what the doctor had just explained to her, Cordelia makes a mental to not only speak to Kurt but have a family meeting with her Uncle and Aunts about this. 

Following Justin in to the cubicle the adults are at a standstill witnessing the two boys kissing like there was no tomorrow. Looking at one another Justin and Cordelia grins when Cordelia opens her mouth and says elegantly “Is anybody else getting warm? “

Breaking apart Noah and Kurt look at the people interrupting them with scorn. Quickly getting over the shock Kurt breaks out into a huge smile and lunges for Cordelia.

“Cordy, what are you doing here, something hasn’t happened to dad has it, is that why you are here?” Panicked Kurt

“Hold your horses my little Broadway Baby, nothing is wrong with Uncle Burt, I just had one of my visions and knew I had to be here for you.” Consoled Cordy, as she hugged the younger male

“So why don’t you firstly tell me who this fine piece of meat is that you were lip locked to and then explain to me why you are here?” Continued Cordy

“Well this handsome specimen is Noah Puckerman, my knight in shining armor as it was, who is now my boyfriend as of twenty minutes ago and as to how I got here, Noah would be the best one to speak to, as it is all still very patchy to me.” Said Kurt

At this comment Cordelia looks over to Noah for an explanation.

As Noah goes through what he can remember, Justin takes mental notes so he can discreetly test Kurt for magic as what Noah explains reminds Justin of when he would have spontaneous magic surges prior to him going to Hogwarts.  
“….. And that’s when you guys walked in.” concluded Noah

Looking up at Cordy and the Doctor he tightly wraps himself around Kurt

"Are you still upset with me?" he quietly asked.

She turned to him with furious eyes, blinked slowly, and softened. Slightly.

She snorted. "For what?" Wanting to protect my cousin? Bitch, please."

A light smile starts to waft around the cubicle till all the occupants are beaming like loons.

“So Kurt what are we going to tell Uncle Burt?” Jibes Cordy as she pulls both boys to her.

The Hudmel Residence – Lima, Ohio

Carol Hudson-Hummel was going through the fridge looking for something to cook for dinner, when in the distance the household phone rings. Hurrying over to the kitchen extension she picks up just before the phone cuts off.

“Hello Hummel residence, Carol Hummel speaking.” She answered sounding chipper into the receiver.

“Pardon for the intrusion Mrs. Hummel but this is Andrew Danforth, I am a friend of you Brother Jack Bolton.” Came the voice from the end of the line.

“Hi Andrew I think I can remember you from the last trip Finn and I made out to see Jack and his family.” Responded Carole in a friendly manner. “And Andrew call me Carole”

“Carole I am so sorry for this but I have some bad news regarding Jack and Jillian.” Deadpanned Andrew

Carole blanched as she falls onto one of the kitchen stools “Yes, go on.” She whispers

“Well Carole, Jack and Jill had taken Troy and some of his friends up to their cabin in the Organ Mountains for an end of year get away for the kids. 

Well they were into the last day on a hike that they had wandered into an unchartered piece of the trail and were set upon by a pack of mountain lions. If it wasn’t for my son Chad’s quick thinking there would be more dead than the four who did. I am so sorry to have to tell you this but both Jack and Jillian didn’t make it as well as a couple of friends of the boys. 

Troy was a bit touch and go as he was bitten and mangled pretty bad but he is in a satisfactory condition at The University of New Mexico Hospital in Albuquerque.   
So the main reason other than to pass on my condolences is that as Troy’s sole surviving relative, he has to be released into your care. “Spoke a very tired Andrew

Getting the rest of the details from Andrew, Carol hangs up and dials the garage

“Hummel’s Tyre and Lube, Burt Speaking “was the reply from the other end of the phone.

“Burt, honey it’s me.” Carol said into the mouthpiece

“Carol, whats wrong you sound strange. Is it the boys? “Burt replied slightly panicking.

Carol launches into what Andrew told her and by the end of the call Burt tells her that he will be home shortly and they can work out what to do together and not to worry.

Once Carol hangs up from Burt, you could hear a pin drop in the Hudmel kitchen, tears were pouring out of Carol’s eyes. She felt sick to her stomach, hearing what happened to her brothers family has shaken her to her core and on top of all that, she and Burt have to take in her now orphaned nephew, since she and Finn are his only surviving family.

Pulling herself up from the chair Carol starts to pace the kitchen wandering what is going on and how the hell they are going to get through it.

Grimmauld Place – London, England

The formal dining room in Grimmauld Place had been in such disrepair before Harry & Draco had moved in, that it took them five years even with both Standard and Elf magic for it to even resemble something of its former grandeur. The spectre of darkness had hovered over the room that even the most pure of hearts would be spouting darkness.

Now the room looked as it should have, had the darkness hadn’t permeated through so many years ago.

Glancing around the table Harry looks at his family with so much love, from his husband and to the other end of the table where his five children sat, joking and telling stories.

Draco looks across at Harry and smiles.

“What are you thinking of Love? Draco says to Harry

“I am thinking that right now I couldn’t be happier with my life. I have a simply gorgeous husband, five amazing children, a wonderful job that takes me around the world and now finding out that my father is alive my life could not be any better.’ Replied Harry with a thoughtful look in his eyes

Suddenly there is a persistent tapping at the stained glass window looking out onto the back garden.

“Teddy, could you let the bird in please.” Orders Draco as Teddy meanders over to the window to let in the impatient bird. Unlatching the window, Teddy holds out his arm for the magnificent eagle owl to land on, Waving its leg at him so he can remove the heavy missive, Teddy rips off the letter and with that the bird nips his finger and flew back out of the window into the dark.

Looking down at the envelope Teddy hands it to his father “It’s for both of you and us” Teddy says as he points to his siblings as well.

Draco looks at the envelope it is addressed:

Lords Black and Family  
Formal Dining Room  
12 Grimmauld Place  
London

.Looking perplexed Draco turns it over and cracks the seal to read the following:

Dear Lords Black and Family  
You are cordially invited to the Annual Evans Family Reunion.  
The event will be held at the Evans Family Estate in Lima, Ohio on July 29 2012…….

Draco continues to read and looks at the anxious faces of his family.

“Well Harry, looks like another family mystery Dumbledore deliberately left off telling you about.’ States Draco whilst looking at the anger and frustration emanating from his spouse.

Calming down and looking at the faces around him, Harry stoically stands and states “Well guy’s looks like we are going to America to meet more family members we have never met before”  
At this the room bursts in to a cacophony of childish banter as Draco holds his husbands hand whispering “Are you fine darling?” 

Looking into Draco’s eyes Harry says “For the first time ever I have more family out there than I knew of and I am scared what if they don’t like us?”

A smile tugs at Draco’s lips “Why wouldn’t they love us we’re gorgeous. “ Draco laughs out as Harry hits him upside his head.

“Prat”

“Scarhead”

Poking his tongue out Draco ran out of the room with his husband chasing him, the sounds of their kids laughing their heads off at their parent’s antics.

The Whittemore Residence – Beacon County, California

Tossing and turning in his sleep, Jackson Whittemore was plagued again with the reoccurring dream he had been having for the last week.

It starts off with a much younger Jackson playing with some children with special powers, when an explosion erupts and some people in skull masks come in with sticks pointing at people. A green light coming out of the sticks’ and people are falling over and not getting up. Little Jackson starts to cry when a set of large arms pick him and runs with him the other way.

Looking up at the person holding him he calms down knowing his daddy would protect him.

“That’s it Scout daddy will take you away from here’ says the man holding him 

“Where will we go daddy?” Little Jackson asks

“Leave that to me Scout” Says Jackson’s Father as he ruffles his hair as they run into a bright light

At this point Jackson wakes up covered in sweat, sitting up slowly he looks at his clock it was flashing 3am. Hearing a slight snore Jackson glances over to the other side of his bed and smiles as his best friend Danny Mahealani gets comfortable.

Getting up Jackson walks into his ensuite and grabs a glass of water and wanders back to bed thinking if his dream meant anything, and if the man in it really was his father. Crawling back into bed and turning on his side to face Danny, he leans over and gently kisses the other boy on the forehead and snuggles down into the warm bed needing his beauty sleep as they have an invitational Lacrosse game in Lima, Ohio in two days and they will be travelling by bus.

Slipping into the land of nod Jackson and Danny both have smiles on their faces.


End file.
